Mossberry
''- Let me be your... - He was one second from to say King. - Leader.'' '- Mossberry' Mossberry was a young squirrel with the sixth sense, who believed he was the chosen one of the Heart. Appearance Brother Juniper describes him as having "too bright an eye" that made him feel very wary of him. Personality Mossberry was very fierce in his beliefs and in maintaining control of animals. He had a strong sense of self-importance and was very proud. Captain Padra said that Mossberry has "the sixth sense but no common sense", and Sepia called him "creepy". Captain Padra also observed that there was a touch of Husk about him (which perhaps meant that Mossberry, like Husk, is charismatic and authoritative, but not wise or kind). Mossberry had a fierce brightness about him and a wild intensity in his eyes that made others wary of him, and was very full of himself, believing that he was the chosen one of the Heart. Later on, as he grew more and more insane, he called himself the Chosen Destroyer. History ''Urchin and the Rage Tide'' Mossberry had originally come to Brother Juniper and asked to be trained as a priest, however, Juniper refused to take him in as his page, and Mossberry became offended. After a brief encounter with Sepia, Mossberry went to King Crispin, warning them that a Rage Tide would be coming to destroy Mistmantle soon (which they already knew), and that the heart had chosen him to deliver the animals to safety. He also said that Sepia was his dear friend and had urged him to speak to the King (which was a lie). King Crispin and the Circle humored him, but said that they already knew about the Rage Tide, and they would see all the animals safely through it, and that he was not to mention it to anyone lest he cause panic. Mossberry told his followers that the king was lying to them, that they were mere slaves on Mistmantle, and that Brother Juniper was a false priest. Mossberry declared that he would lead them off the island, through the mists, where they would be safe. Captain Padra broke up his little meeting, reminding Mossberry's followers about all of the great deeds the Circle had done and that the Tower animals chose to work and enjoyed it. Captain Padra also reminded them of what Husk had done to Mistmantle Island as an example of slavery and lies. Many of the animals were moved by Padra's speech and followed him and Fingal to the safety of burrows. The only one of the group who did not trust Mossberry was Twirl, one of Sepia's little choir squirrels and niece of Cherry. Mossberry led the rest of his remaining loyal animals to their doom on the night of the Rage Tide, but they never got to the boats, as they were stopped by members of the Circle. Some of Mossberry's followers left to be with Crispin, but others stayed loyal to Mossberry, not letting their children go to Sepia. The Rage Tide came in the middle of the argument, and several of Mossberry's followers were killed. Mossberry was locked up, growing more insane as the day went on, shouting curses and making up new ones and banging violently on the door (the guards that kept watch over him made a game up for how many points they got for each curse). He escaped and tried to set the Tower on fire, but he was stopped by Juniper and put in back in his cell. Mossberry was mentally ill and did nothing but shiver and rock on his chair, and refused to take his medicine. He was shown kindness by Apple and her husband Filbert, but he hardly noticed them or Prince Oakleaf. Category:Squirrels Category:Males Category:Mistmantle Characters Category:Characters Category:Urchin and the Rage Tide Characters Category:Mossberry Followers